poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/How to Train Your Dragon crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle ride Dragons: Race to the Edge. Plot Patchy's prologue: Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. However, Patchy says that he has lost Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2, and tells the kids to forget about Thomas and the ponies again. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the film, he plays the tape. The tape shows a music video of "Where no One Goes" before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle betrayed us!" and throws out all his Thomas & MLP merchandise and runs away again. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2 is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the film begins. Movie Segment: Five years after the Vikings of Berk have made peace with the dragons, dragon riders participate in a race. Hiccup goes on adventures with his best friend Toothless, as they discover uncharted lands and new territories. Hiccup and Astrid investigate an ice formation in a newly discovered island where they meet a dragon trapper named Eret who has been capturing dragons for an insane conqueror called Drago Bludvist Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, and the Decepticons are with. Hiccup and Astrid return to Berk to warn Stoick the Vast about the dragon army that Drago is building. Stoick orders the villagers to prepare for war but Hiccup and Toothless fly off to try to reason with Drago. Stoick, Gobber and the other dragon riders follow Hiccup and Astrid who has made themselves prisoners of Eret in an effort to get to Drago's camp. In the ensuing argument between Stoick and Hiccup, the latter decides to disobey his father and flies off with Toothless in a fury, and our heroes followed. They are then captured by a dragon rider named Valka, who is revealed to be Hiccup's long lost mother. She explains that the dragons answer to an Alpha dragon called a Bewilderbeast, who has made an island made of ice to be a safe haven for all dragons. They even meet Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Optimus Prime, and the Autobots. Stoick tracks Hiccup to this island where he discovers that his wife is still alive. Drago, Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, and the Decepticons have also tracked them to the island where he unveils that he has his own Bewilderbeast. A titanic battle then ensues between the two Bewilderbeasts in a challenge for the control over all dragons on the island. Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges victorious thereby controlling and capturing all the adult dragons, including Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Bark and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup which then decides to send Toothless instead. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Stoick and Valka sees Hiccup in trouble and rushes to rescue him. Toothless fires at Hiccup, but Stoick pushes him out of the way and is shot himself. Valka rushes over to Hiccup and Stoick, but solemnly announces that Stoick has died. Toothless, having snapped out of hypnosis, attempts to help Stoick but is chased away by an enraged Hiccup the ponies (except Zecora and the Princesses) and Terence. Toothless is then controlled again by Drago, who rides Toothless to lead the invasion of Berk. Hiccup, now filled with regret at the loss of his father and his dragon, decides that he will fly back to Berk to defend his own, like his father always taught him. And Optimus provided upgrades for the engines weapons. The dragon riders return to Berk while riding baby Scuttleclaws as babies are immune to the Bewilderbeast's hypnosis. The group finds Berk completely frozen just as Drago's Bewilderbeast begins its attack on the village. Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless while the other riders work together to distract the Bewilderbeast. Drago is surprised to see Hiccup still alive and orders Toothless to shoot Hiccup again, promising that he will not miss this time. Hiccup attempts and succeeds in disenchanting Toothless, much to Drago's surprise, who immediately orders his Bewilderbeast to try and regain control of Toothless. However, Hiccup blindfolds Toothless to prevent the Alpha from controlling him again. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to shoot Hiccup and Toothless once more, and successfully freezes the both of them in a big blast of ice, seemingly killing them. As Valka and the villagers of Berk grief over their apparent death, Toothless, now glowing with plasma charge, blows the ice up, revealing that he and Hiccup are safe. An enhanced Toothless challenges the Alpha Bewilderbeast for control over all dragons. However, all the dragons have freed themselves from the Bewilderbeast's control and joins the people of Berk in a final standoff against Drago and his dragon. And Rainbow kills Starscream, while Thomas, Percy, and Twilight kill Shockwave and Bumblebee, James, and Rarity battle and kill Soundwave. Toothless and all the other dragons fire simultaneously at the Bewilderbeast, severely injuring the latter and causing it to lose its left horn in the process while Drago's mechanical arm is also destroyed. Defeated, Drago and his Bewilderbeast taking Diesel 10 and Queen Chrysalis retreat into the ocean as the villagers celebrate their victory. Megatron then asks Optimus for a truce, having the desire to become the one in charge of the Decepticons again. Optimus refuses and attacks Megatron, decapitating him. Toothless is now crowned the new Alpha of the dragons. Hiccup is officially appointed chief by Gothi the Elder as Gobber proclaims that the chief has finally come home, gaining cheers from the villagers. Astrid, happy that Hiccup has finally found what he was searching for, kisses him. Hiccup seeing that his father's dragon Skullcrusher now needs a new rider, allows Eret to be the one to take care of him. As Hiccup does the closing narration, Berk is seen being rebuilt with a statue of Stoick erected in his honor while Hiccup is seen doing his duties as the new chief of Berk. The film ends with a dragon race while Hiccup proudly declaring that, while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has their dragons. Back to Patchy: After the movie, Patchy attempts to play it again but doesn't know how to play it. He and Potty press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Patchy to get tangled in it. The films ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Zecora, Duke, Smudger, Dusty Crophopper, The League of Ed-venturers, Team Chugger, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, and Buttercream Sunday guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave will work for Drago Bludvist. *Transformers: Age of Extinction and How to Train Your Dragon 2 were both released in June, in the year 2014. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Scenes *Patchy's prologue/Life in Berk * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Stoick saves Hiccup * * * * * *Battling the Alpha Category:Stuingtion Category:Dreamworks crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series